User talk:Warwick
Hi Warwick -- we are excited to have GuildWiki2 as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Gogo ! Pointless impersonal messages ftw! 74.241.180.118 21:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, Thanks. :) Warwick 10:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lolol, /vandalise. Lord of all tyria 17:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Umghaxx, u liek, wouldnt.. Dont make me ban you, loat =P. Warwick 17:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How long would you ban an account for vandalising your userpage? Lord of all tyria 17:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If it was a joke, 1 second. if it was serious, maybe a an hour to a day. Warwick 17:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. Lord of all tyria 17:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::/unbanned. Lord of all tyria 18:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know it was a joke. No more vandalising, though. Warwick 18:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Big tags are pretty awesome. Lord of all tyria 18:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Nub RT | Talk 21:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) hola Hi Warwick, we haven't met yet, but I manage Wikia's Gaming business, and just wanted to say hi.. PanSola told me what a good contrib you are at Guildwiki, and I am excited about what you are trying to build here.. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I do have one question for you. I know there is another Guild Wars 2 wiki being developed right now that many people from Guildwiki have decided to support. What do you think will the differences will be between GW2W and GuildWiki2? Do you think there are enough people to support both? angies (talk) 21:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :To be entirely truthful, I'm not sure. Quite a few people have suggested that they'd rather go to GW2W. As I just said, I'm not sure how many people will be coming over here- I hope there will be quite a few. If GW2W turns out the way that GWW turned out, likely most of the people from GuildWiki will come over here- But as I've said thrice now, I'm not sure. I'm excited about opening this new wiki, and I hope that it will be used. :) -- Warw/Wick 21:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Second that opinion. -- 21:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::The 'crat on GuildWiki (Entropy) doesn't like the idea of this split, but eh.. Quite a discussion took place on my talk page whilst I was asleep! and as a note, I type 'crat because I dont know how to spell it really :P -- Warw/Wick 21:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Got it, well I am a firm believer in giving a community options, and making this wiki is a good thing in my opinion. Good Luck!angies (talk) 22:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) And goodnight Everyone. I'm off for now. I'll likely be on in about 8-10 hours. -- Warw/Wick 22:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I am completely against a new GW2 wiki. What is the point of splitting the community again?? --Marcopolo47 00:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :To bring more attention to warwick, and to let her have a position of power. To me, this seems like more an action of spite simply because warw was denied adminship, and this was something Entropy was opposed to. -Belar ::Ditto tbh RT | Talk 05:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just like your vandalism yesterday was an act of spite, Belar? And hardly. Why would I spite the whole community because of the decisions of half of you.. oh wait... -- Warw/Wick 09:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) G'night again =P. -- Warw/Wick 21:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ? your "me on GuildWiki2" leads to GuildWiki Balistic Pve 03:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :She fails at copy and paste :)-- 03:55, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::That I do, lol.. -- Warw/Wick 09:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page(and general appearance) Do you like what I have done with the appearance? The logo is really just a place holder but I tried to make everything else look as nice as possible.-- 04:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Its nice, Alari. :). I've been kind of busy, since I'm currently on holiday, so I'm not going to be contributing as much as I normally would. But that should change soon, when i come back. Looking at the page, it looks nice and is quite friendly- Good job! :) -- Warw/Wick 09:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Bleh. Well, its refreshing to know that the person who runs GuildWiki dislikes me. Bleh. -- Warw/Wick 12:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Linking I don't know if you noticed but inter wiki links are screwed up going back to guild wiki, so I went out on a limb and made this Template:Guildwars@wikia. When you put links in then this comes out . It eliminates the need to type out Main Page.-- 16:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Useful, nice job. -- Warw/Wick 16:30, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Theres a single space after the link that I can't get rid of...-- 16:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) GuildWiki just making sure but are u still an admin of GuildWiki? Balistic Pve 20:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :still? I was never an admin over there.. -- Warw/Wick 21:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::i meant sysop Balistic Pve 01:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::They're one and the same. 67.32.223.125 04:22, 19 April 2008 (UTC) well you only got a 1-day ban, that's on the mild side I think -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 09:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Bah, its also the issue of: :*Auron :*The Big Issue :*The fact that tbh no-one cares :*The fact that I was banned for 10 hours~, unbanned, then rebanned for another 24 hours.. -- Warw/Wick 10:25, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Which issue is the "Big Issue"? From my perspective so many things are mixed in that I can't really tell what's what. I personally felt the ban on you went a little far, on the other hand, your attitude wasn't really helping the situation and people in general (on all sides of the issue) do need to take a chill pill and do less flame-feeding and taunting. You were taking on a self-destructive attitude, and I'd rather see you temporarily banned now as opposed to perm-banned at a later time (due to everything escalating way beyond control). I've strongly recommended a 72 hour chill-pill for everyone on GuildWiki (that'd include you and all the ppl disagreeing with you), and will be banning any behavior that I see as troll/flame-feeding there. Hopefully things will calm down sufficiently after that point so that we can re-visit issues people have, and figure out which ones can be compromised and which ones we'd have to just respectively deal without. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 15:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Bah. -- Warw/Wick 10:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Because I lack anywhere else to put it Heres the speech that was going on my talk page. Goodbye. Goodbye, everyone. Well, just Isk8, and Zulu, really. I feel let down by the community from this fiasco. Not only because I was banned after an unban, but also because Auron himself was not banned- In the end he was even worse than I was. As well as this, we have these other issues: *The issue of GW2- Get over it. The whole thing wouldn't have even started if you hadn't bitched at me because of it. Get over it. *RfA- I've known since about a month ago that I wouldn't be made a sysop. Bleh to it. I really no longer care. *The constant dislike- Entropy openly said she doesn't like me. Refreshing to know. Auron hates me to the point of wanting to kill me, and I know thats true. Trouble is I can't figure out why. Gem I'm not sure about, I don't know if he even cares. Thoughtful- Oh, goodie, a 12 year old admin. I'm so sure he'll do his job well when he gets promoted. Sure, he seems alright on the outside, but bleh is all I have to say. Felix- I liked him before his adminship. I'm not sure whats changed since he got adminship, maybe its him, or maybe its my idea of him. He seems more bossy, and more expecting people to do what he says. All in all, though, Auron was right- This has become a playground for little children, and a very unfriendly place to be. Goodbye for the most part. I'll miss most of you. -- Warw/Wick 10:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Auron is an asshat. Auron is usually right. Auron is a serious editor who only wishes to further any wikis he contributes to. Deal with it. Lord of all tyria 15:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, sour grapes. 68.19.243.163 21:51, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::The problem with Auron is.... wtf I am just gonna tell the truth, he is a dick. He thinks he is always right, and him being right alot of the time; does not give him the right to be a dick to everyone (whether he thinks it does or not). You should just do what I do; IGNORE HIM. I think he randomly chooses ppl to hate lol ^-^. Just come back, and don't worry about him; if he leaves a comment on your talk page, move on to the next person and don't even address him. --Shadowphoenix83 22:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, this is cute. Felix Omni 13:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Back at home Nao. -- Warw/Wick 10:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Format Is there anyway to change the format of thw whole wikia?it kinda looks ugly and distractingBalistic Pve 01:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean the monobook skin? Or our formatting on pages?-- 01:58, 1 May 2008yep it ::yepBalistic Pve 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Which? We could change either.-- 02:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm fairly sure you can change your default skin using your prefeances, and change the colouring using your monobook.css (see on guildwiki. -- Warw/Wick 06:55, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There, fixed the link template so that "'G'uild'W'''iki" works to.-- 07:28, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Shadowphoenix83 Was my account b4 the wikia merge. Also, fyi, according to the adminship policy you are not allowed to perform user blocks/unblocks :P. You can only block yourself and IPs... sorry --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 14:35, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm a sysop/bcrat hybrid, since we have a small userbase atm. — Warw/Wick 14:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I guess we can let it slide for now lol. When we do get a bigger userbase you will hav to follow the rules though :P, sorry lol. Also, I WAANA BEEZ SYSOPS ^^ lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Needs more RfA to be honest ;). Ballistic got sysop'd because he was a pretty good out all contributor, and Alari because of the fact he was like, the first contributor to GW2W :p — Warw/Wick 14:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey also, I wanted to say... No hard feeling between us right? I know we don't see eye to eye all the time, but I would rather us not start ringing each others necks lol :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Pretty much. :p — Warw/Wick 14:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Shadowcrest No offense to the man but why did you promote someone with contributions to sysop?-- 19:46, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Work on MediaWiki:Commons.css, as some things only work in commons, and since there isnt a skin in userbase for commons.. Yeah. — Warw/Wick 19:52, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship You do realise it is as simple as adding a small note at the bottom of the page in order to give attribution... You dont have to delete it :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) B'crat You go about doing that at . --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 15:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) IRC I want to suggest an IRC Proposal. Since most of the IRC chat rooms for Guild Wars are located on GameSurge, I was thinking of creating a chat channel there for this site and name it #gwiki2. I did have another name instead of that one, but I'd like to thank RandomTime for the suggestion change from original idea. I was wondering your thoughts as I know there's one over on FreeNode, but I don't see the harm in another on GameSurge. riyen 21:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia I'd suggest to have deleted the user and user talk on that account to keep from some un-necessary pages showing up in the wanted area. Thoughts? :-) riyen 20:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) soooo im sysops now... ill try to not blow shit up, k? ^_^ — Scythe 20:10, 12 Nov 2010 (UTC)